


I Yield Before Gabrielle

by DanielleItLouderNow



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Anal Fingering, Claiming, F/F, Fight Sex, First Time, Gabrielle is Sick of Xena's Shit, I Don't Even Know, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Xena is Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleItLouderNow/pseuds/DanielleItLouderNow
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle get into an argument and things get heated.





	I Yield Before Gabrielle

**Author's Note:**

> I came across something so beautiful on tumblr (at the end) that I really wanted to write a fiction for it. I had one started that I'd been stuck on for like a month and I thought it would be perfect for it.
> 
> Here's the thing though, this turned into 3k words of I don't even know what the fuck.
> 
> Read it. Or don't. It's your choice.
> 
> Let me know if you like it. Let me know if you don't. Or just do you and I'll do me.
> 
> Kthnxbye.

 

"That was reckless, Gabrielle!" Xena shouted, "not to mention stupid..."

 

Gabrielle's own anger bristled at being berated by Xena, her hurt feelings temporarily forgotten.

 

"Listen here, Xena--," but the words were quickly and effectively silenced, as Xena's hand shot out, fisting in the fabric of Gabrielle's top, unceremoniously yanking the startled blonde forward to smash her lips roughly against her own.

 

Gabrielle barely had time to register the shock of it all before Xena jerked away, sending Gabrielle tumbling to the ground.

 

Xena backed up two steps, breathing heavily, before pointing a shaky finger at Gabrielle. " _Don't_ do it again," she groused, then stomped away in a most undignified manner.

 

Anyone else would have missed the slight quaver in Xena's voice,  the uncertainty in her steps.

 

But Gabrielle didn't miss those things. She continued to stare after a Xena, her fingertips unconsciously brushing her lips.

 

_What in Tartarus just happened?_

 

Even through the confusion, Gabrielle knew one thing: she had _liked_ it.

 

* * *

 

 

She stared dumbly down at the blank scroll and chewed her bottom lip, its emptiness taunting her with unwritten words.

 

Earlier she had felt struck with sudden inspiration to record the events of that morning, after her and Xena had the left the Amazons from some such ceremony or other, only to be accosted in the woods, as usual. But Gabrielle could only think of that one, small moment, that briefest of seconds their lips brushed and ignited the fire within her.

 

Gabrielle tugged at the short hair on the sides of her face, accidentally inking her forehead in the process.

Wiping away the black smudge, she examined the smooth, shining liquid on her fingertips. 

 

This " _inspiration_ " was going nowhere fast. Rather, her thoughts kept wandering back to that moment earlier, when Xena had harshly met her mouth and just as abruptly shied away from her like a skittish Argo. Xena had then proceeded to spend the rest of the day in a brooding silence Gabrielle found akin to that of a sulking child. To her, really, there wasn't much difference, what with the way Xena's lower lip pouted out, shoulders creeping closer to her ears each moment she spent irritated, huffing out monosyllabic answers and crossing her arms tightly over her chest. No, Gabrielle couldn't see much difference at all.

 

Even now, Xena was off somewhere, most likely expending all her brute strength on a tree under the guise of " _gathering firewood_." No doubt, the warrior would return, out of breath, a sheen of sweat coating her skin, shining in the most enticing manner.

 

_Gods, I wonder what it would be like to taste that skin?_

 

Gabrielle's mind had begun to wander again, her fingers finding their way to her lips, reveling in the fact that they still tingled a bit from the feel of Xena's warm mouth on her own. 

 

Gabrielle became so immersed in the thought that she hadn't noticed Xena's return, giving the woman the freedom to observe her traveling companion.

 

Gods, Gabrielle was beautiful. The way the evening light caught her hair, bringing out colors Xena couldn't even name but had never seen before in her many travels. The keen intelligence that lurked behind those oh so gorgeous eyes that never missed a thing. So youthful, trusting. So soft and warm and inviting. Those lips, _Gods, those lips_! The young woman was chewing on one now, absentmindedly running her quill under her chin. How she'd love to taste those lips again. Xena mentally shook herself and cleared her throat, silently indulging in the bright smile on Gabrielle's face at seeing the warrior again.

 

"We should talk about today," Xena grunted. Did she imagine it, or did Gabrielle suddenly look hungry?

 

Her throat dry and voice an octave lower than she'd ever heard it before, Gabrielle tested the waters, uncertain of how far she could push this before Xena bolted again. "Yes, we really should." Her breathing began to come more rapidly now, her heart pounding in her chest. She was certain Xena could hear it all the way across the clearing. "Xena, when you ki--," but Gabrielle was cut short by a raging Xena.

 

"You really shouldn't have put yourself between me and that scum masquerading as a man this morning, Gabrielle." Xena's voice was hard, her eyes ice cold. "You could have been hurt," _by me_ , she added to herself.

 

"Now wait a godsbedamned minute, Xena--," Gabrielle tried again, her own voice colored with anger. She could feel the heat burning her face, her heart pounding for an entirely different reason now.

 

But again, Xena cut her off. "And what exactly was your plan, oh great battling bard?" Xena knew her tone was mocking, hurtful, but she needed to drive this point home. She needed Gabrielle to stay safe, stay alive, for selfish reasons she couldn't quite fathom yet.

 

"I DON'T KNOW, XENA!" Gabrielle bellowed, crossing the clearing in record time to meet the warrior face to face, unflinching, unyielding. Xena had to work very hard to suppress a shiver.

 

Gabrielle jabbed her finger into the Xena's chest with every word to accentuate her point. "I WAS ONLY THINKING OF YOU! HE was going to **RUN HIS SWORD** \-- _T_ _HROUGH YOUR NECK---_ while you were busy fighting his friends!! There were eight of them! Or did you forget...?"

 

Gabrielle continued to snarl words at Xena, her finger still driving the point home on Xena's breastplate, but Xena no longer listened, instead finally seeing Gabrielle for the lioness she was. Her eyes were fierce and sharp, the green hard as stone, reminding Xena of amazonite. Gabrielle's hair billowed around her wildly like a mane, and her countenance was ferocious at best to Xena but downright terrifying to anyone else who may witness it. Xena could feel the power flowing from Gabrielle in waves, reminding her exactly who Gabrielle was aside from her traveling companion: she was an Amazon Queen, and demanded the respect as such. Finally the distraction of her realization became too much and Xena caught Gabrielle's smaller wrist in her larger hand, whirling the woman around and pinning her elbow between them, pulling her arm up painfully.

 

"If," Xena's voice bordered on dangerous as Gabrielle struggled against her. Xena tried hard not to enjoy Gabrielle's squirming and continued to growl in her ear. "If you continue to do stupid and reckless things in the name of  ' _protecting_ ' me, you can damn well bet you're going to learn to do it properly."

 

Gabrielle was angry but felt it fading in the face of something far more interesting: lust. But that didn't mean she appreciated the position Xena had forced her into. Without a second thought, Gabrielle stomped Xena's instep as hard a she could, surprising the warrior enough to release her pinned wrist. Once free, she drove her elbow into Xena's ribs with enough force to break them, were Xena anyone but Xena. At any rate, she'd be bruised for a few days and reminded that Gabrielle was not such a little girl anymore.

 

Whirling away from the Warrior Princess, Gabrielle assumed a quick defensive posture but rather than an attacking Xena, she was met with a hand flying out to capture her wrist yet again, yanking her towards the towering warrior with alarming speed. Gabrielle ducked under their joined arms and planted her right foot firmly behind Xena between her legs. With speed and strength greater than Xena thought possible of the bard, Gabrielle spun around, their locked arms encircling Xena's neck, and kicked the back of one of her knees, sending her falling forward. Gabrielle now used the height advantage to tighten her arm more securely around the warrior's windpipe.

 

She didn't consider the fact that even while kneeling, Xena was still a good 3 or 4 feet high. The woman reached behind her, grasping Gabrielle's hips before using her significant strength to flip the young woman over her head and onto the ground before her. Gabrielle felt the air leave her lungs in a rush when she hit the hard earth, considering her mistakes and calculating her next move.

 

It wasn't a long moment, but a moment nonetheless where Xena loomed over Gabrielle, a gloating look upon her face. Gabrielle always admired that look. When it was aimed at the bad guys on the battlefield. Now it just pissed her off.

 

Years of roaming the country with Xena had made her lean, those same years consisting of training from both the warrior and the Amazons had made her strong and flexible. She kicked her leg up, doing a near perfect split, her boot making contact with Xena's nose, effectively wiping the smugness from her face. Standing up, the warrior's hands immediately shot up to hold her smarting, possibly broken nose, giving Gabrielle time to roll away from danger and spring up from the ground.

 

Xena's eyes were watering, causing her vision to blur and become unreliable. It was the opening Gabrielle needed. With a quick, low sweep, Gabrielle knocked Xena's feet out from under her, sending the warrior back to the ground, the air swiftly exiting her lungs. Gabrielle pressed the advantage, straddling the warrior, pinning her arms beneath her well muscled legs, her long fingers of one hand wrapping around Xena's neck, the other drawn back in a tight fist, waiting to make contact. Gabrielle was under no illusion that she had won, knowing full well Xena could use one of her exceptionally long legs to flip them over, so she applied slight pressure to the warrior's throat to show Xena who was in control.

 

Again, Xena thought of a lioness as Gabrielle's fingernails began to slightly dig into the soft flesh near her carotid, perfectly mimicking that of the lioness who had just taken down the gazelle in the hunt. Xena's vision swam, the blood flowing less freely to her brain, her lungs unable to pull in air. She'd never taught Gabrielle the pinch, but she was fairly certain she wouldn't need to.

 

For the first time in many years, Xena felt afraid. Not of Gabrielle, no, and not for her life either. She knew the young woman almost as well as she knew herself and knew well enough that Gabrielle was no killer unless was necessary. She was afraid that she had completely underestimated the smaller woman all these years, underappreciated her, undervalued her. She was a great sidekick, a wonderful companion, but it occurred to Xena now that Gabrielle was so much more than that. She was her equal, her partner, in every way except the ways that mattered. She had been lying to herself, denying that Gabrielle was anything other than the troublesome youth her followed on a life of adventure. And with that realization, it hit Xena that she had failed Gabrielle, failed them both.

 

A small smile touched her lips as she looked into the beautiful face above hers. This only seemed to infuriate the bard further.

 

"Do you yield?" Gabrielle raged, her teeth clenched, heart pounding, fist shaking.

 

Xena continued to stare in wonder at the younger woman, awed by her beauty, her ferocity, her everything. Her vision became fuzzy around the edges and she tried to speak, but only managed a slight gasp under the crushing weight of Gabrielle's strong fingers.

 

" _I said_ ," Gabrielle hissed, her arm drawing back more ever so slightly, the fingers clenching tighter, "do you yield, _warrior_?" she practically spat the last word.

 

Xena gave a slight nod of her head and tried to speak, barely pushing the words past her teeth. "I...yield. Gab--Gabrielle...I yield. To you. Gabrielle. My Queen. My love." She finally said it, gave voice to it, admitted it. what they've both wanted for so long but Xena had fought so hard against.

 

In less than an instant, Gabrielle's gaze turned from ferocious to predatory to a desire and love so strong Xena couldn't help the shiver that coursed through her.

 

It only took a second and Gabrielle's mouth was upon hers, rough, claiming, her tongue delving deeply into the cavern of Xena's mouth. And Xena gladly granted her access, allowing the blonde to thoroughly search out and claim every last bit of her mouth, her tongue caressing, teasing, tasting, before sucking it into her own mouth for a silky battle of dominance. Having had her fun with that, Gabrielle grasped hold of Xena's lip with her teeth, biting down hard and relishing in the warrior's gasp of surprise and pleasure. She was still angry with Xena, but that anger was quickly fading to lust and the desire to claim the warrior. She was a Queen, and Xena her conquered. But it seemed Xena still needed reminded of that, taught a lesson in who controlled whom.

 

Gabrielle sat up far enough to gaze down at the warrior again, seeing almost complete surrender in her eyes. That would nearly do, but nearly was not enough for the fire burning within Gabrielle.

 

She still seethed at the blatant disrespect earlier, the oh so easy dismissal of her always. 

 

"Who am I, _warrior_?" She growled, her eyes burning into Xena's.

 

Xena missed her cue and fell severely short of Gabrielle's favor when she replied simply with her name.

 

Gabrielle backhanded her with enough force to split her lip. Again, her mouth was on Xena's rough and claiming, demanding her fill. The sharp tang of Xena's blood mingled with her desire and caused the fire to grow to a raging inferno.

 

" _I said,"_ Gabrielle growled out again, "Who. Am I?  _Warrior_."

 

"You are my Queen," Xena answered. Gabrielle rewarded her with a slow, sensuous kiss before moving to her throat and biting her hard enough to leave a bruise. Gabrielle's warm breath ghosted over Xena's ear and her core pulsed wildly with desire.

 

"And who are you, warrior," Gabrielle whispered, enjoying the shudder that ran through Xena's body. She licked the shell of Xena's ear and nibbled her lobe before pressing kisses down the column of her throat. "Your Queen is waiting," Gabrielle purred, loving the way Xena's pulse jumped under her lips.

 

"I--I am yours, my Queen," Xena gasped, praying to every God she could think of that Gabrielle keep up this delicious assault on her body. "Only yours," Xena continued, finding herself unable to stop her confession. "Yours to do with as you please. I surrender to you, my Queen. Gabrielle. My will is yours."

"I accept your surrender, warrior, and claim you as my own." Gabrielle felt something within her snap, the thin thread that barely held her control in check breaking and being consumed in the flames of her desire. She climbed off of Xena and addressed her in a neutral tone. "Now kneel," she ordered, and Xena was quick to comply, kneeling before the Queen and awaiting further instruction.

 

Gabrielle noted the eagerness in Xena's compliance, her lust and desire reflected in Xena's eyes. She noted the love and trust they held as well, and the complete and utter surrender she gave to Gabrielle without question. Gabrielle felt a flood of desire roll through her and the need to claim Xena made itself known.

 

"Strip," she ordered, and again, Xena was quick to follow her command. Soon the warrior knelt before the Queen, naked and waiting. Gabrielle took a moment to appreciate the body offered her. The strength, the beauty, the map of scars that held so many secrets, before finally her eyes came to rest on Xena's dark thatch of curls, drenched in the warrior's essence. Soon enough, Gabrielle would take her pleasure in tasting that wetness, but not yet.

 

Gabrielle removed her own clothing and knelt behind the warrior, enjoying the infinite softness and warmth of her soon to be lover, pressing herself firmly against her back. Xena moaned her approval, feeling Gabrielle's nipples tighten against her. Gabrielle's hands snaked up Xena's sides, caressing with infinite care that contrasted so starkly with the Queen's demanding tone. The hands moved up and down in soothing patterns, to Xena's hips that she pulled tightly against her own before she ran them over and smooth stomach to cover aching breasts. Xena moaned when she felt the wet heat coming from Gabrielle's mound grinding on her ass and chocked on a strangled noise of pleasure when Gabrielle roughly pinched her nipples and bit into her neck again.

 

Xena would willingly submit to Gabrielle until the end of time.

 

"Who am I, warrior," Gabrielle asked again.

 

This time Xena did not miss her line. "You are my Queen," she gasped out, shivering as Gabrielle ran one hand down her abdomen and into her curls, delving ever so lightly into her wetness, only to leave it again.

 

"Good," Gabrielle purred, her now wet finger moving to trace Xena's painfully erect nipple. Xena groaned when she felt the slick heat of her own desire coat her straining bud and nearly whined in displeasure when Gabrielle stopped circling to dip into her swollen lips again to collect more wetness. Gabrielle repeated the process for the other nipple, whispering into Xena's ear again. "And who, warrior, are you?"

 

"I am yours," Xena panted, loving the feel of Gabrielle's dexterous fingers tugging on her sensitive nipples then cupping her heavy breasts in her hands.

 

"And what do you desire, warrior?" Gabrielle was beginning to lose patience with the teasing, but knew it was necessary, wanting the warrior to completely desire and welcome what was to come.

 

"To be claimed," came the words Gabrielle so desperately wanted, no _needed_ to hear. And as the words came, so went the last bit of Gabrielle's resolve. Gabrielle pushed on the warrior's shoulder until Xena's hands were on the ground before her, her body open and welcoming Gabrielle to take her.

 

Her pussy petaled gloriously, swollen with desire, her engorged clit peeking from its hood. Gabrielle inhaled and savored the warrior's musk, bending over to place a few kisses along the well muscled back before her. Her hands gently slid up Xena's back, only to turn vicious and leave angry red scratches trailing downward. Xena hissed her approval and rocked back into Gabrielle, begging for more contact. Gabrielle took her left hand stroked it languidly up and down Xena's back while her right hand journeyed to the perfect globes of her ass, squeezing the incredibly shapely cheeks. Soon her hand traveled still further downward, gently cupping the warrior's sex and reveling in the heat and moisture that greeted her. She coated herself and Xena's slick and moaned, knowing she was the cause of it. And after this, no one else would ever be again, only her.

 

Xena rocked back again into Gabrielle's hand, enjoying the feel of fingers against her. She felt Gabrielle slowly stroke her up and down, never quite touching where Xena wanted her to most.

 

"P-please, my Queen. I--I need, need you," she stuttered, trying to convey her urgency. Gabrielle seemed to understand, but still took her time, enjoying how easily she glided through Xena's folds. Without warning, she plunged three fingers into Xena all the way to the knuckle, enjoying the way the warrior gasped out and rocked back, her muscles pulsing and gripping greedily at her fingers.

 

It took all Xena had not to come on the spot but stars burst behind her eyes, threatening that she may black out from sheer pleasure. Gabrielle pulled her fingers out slowly and entered her again, reaching deep within the warrior's center, filling her gloriously. Xena could have wept from the beauty of it if she could have focused for more than a moment on anything that wasn't Gabrielle. Gabrielle grasped Xena's hip and pulled her tightly against herself, enjoying how well they fit together. Xena needed little encouragement to start a slow thrusting. Again, Gabrielle returned to tracing patterns on the warrior's back while she coated her thumb with the Xena's essence.

 

"Are you mine, Xena?" Gabrielle called out, coaxing a low mew to escape from Xena. Her smallest finger extended and teased Xena's pearl, causing the warrior's hips to cant faster. "Do you want me to claim you, Xena?" She called again, pulling out and stopping her movements entirely.

 

Xena whined pitifully and tried to rock back into Gabrielle, desperate for release, but was stopped by a firm hand gripping her neck.

 

"Do you want me to claim you," Gabrielle growled out again, the power in her voice undeniable, calling to Xena.

 

"Yes. Take me. Make me yours," Xena begged, uncaring of anything in the world except belonging to Gabrielle.

 

Gabrielle smiled a wicked smile and tangled her free hand into the warrior's hair, pulling her up to rest on her calves so that Gabrielle might nibble her neck. In the process, Gabrielle fully entered Xena again, her thumb claiming the tight ring of muscle between Xena's cheeks while her three fingers plunged deeply into Xena's core and her small finger again began to stroke her needy clit. Gabrielle yanked Xena's hair, exposing her glorious neck to be tasted. Gabrielle latched on and began to thrust with abandon, Xena meeting her thrust for thrust, their pace becoming frantic.

 

Xena had never known such pleasure, had never known giving herself to Gabrielle could feel so good. She found herself calling out her lover's name, begging her for more, needing her in ways she never thought she would or could. And Gabrielle gave. Xena wasn't sure how, but she felt Gabrielle's strokes even deeper and harder than they had been just a moment ago and felt her warm breath at her ear.

 

"Let go, Xena," she whispered, before turning the warrior's head and claiming her lips fiercely. Xena exploded then, her screams swallowed by Gabrielle who refused to relinquish her prize, kissing her harder and deeper, stealing her breath away. The waves of pleasure ripped through Xena's body, causing her shake and pulse with renewed desire, her cum soaking Gabrielle's hand and her own thighs. Another bout of pleasure crashed through Xena, and another before she collapsed forward, unable to hold herself up any longer. Gabrielle came with her, remaining inside Xena until she felt all the aftershocks subside. She carefully extricated herself from within her lover, but refused to move otherwise. She was content to feel this contact, this closeness, with the warrior as long as she was able. And Xena seemed happy to let her, if the smile on her face was any indication. 

 

Taking a moment to catch their breath, Gabrielle reveled in the fact that Xena was now hers and vice versa. It was something she'd always dreamed but never entertained as a possibility. But now, the warrior gave herself to Gabrielle freely, gave her her will. Gabrielle began to place soft gentle kisses on Xena's face, neck, and shoulders. The warrior groaned and opened a beautiful blue eye, offering a shy smile to the bard. Gabrielle lifted herself enough to allow Xena to turn over and wrap her arms around the blonde woman.

 

"I love you," she whispered, pulling Gabrielle into a slow and sensual kiss. And on and on it went, neither tiring until well past dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how or why I turned Gabrielle into a domme. It just happened.
> 
> Also, Gabrielle is not nearly as innocent as everyone thinks she is. Let's be honest. Knowing where I grew up and what I did, Gabrielle is DEFINITELY not innocent. Naive, but not innocent.
> 
> Here's that post.
> 
> "Y’all don’t want that pretty girl to stomp on you, you want a long and drawn out sword fight with flirty banter. Quit saying you want her to hit you with a truck, you want her to do The Thing where she gently lifts your chin with her sword while your heart pounds out of your chest and at the end when she has you pinned against the wall with her blade to your throat, you want a heartrending confession with hissed declarations of your undying affection and for her to finally throw her weapon to the side and pull you into a passionate yet tender kiss. Stop lying."
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
